britanniahighfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Miller
Introduction Danny is seen to be the joker of the group. He is generally cheerful and happy, playfully joking with the other students. He is very sociable and easily makes new friends, he quickly becomes an integral part of the group of friends. Episode 1 - Let's Dance In Episode 1 , it's the start of term at Britannia High and already Danny is the popular interest and already has a group of friends [Start of something] But in the cafeteria is where he meets outsider Lauren Waters who he takes an interest in. With Lauren's dancing not up to scratch he asks her to be his dance partner and she agrees. Soon Danny asks Lauren on a date into central London and tells her his inner feelings after finishing the end of week Showcase , Lauren keeps her place at Britannia High and Lauren and Danny start dating [Best of me] Episode 2 - Behind The Mask In Episode 2 , Danny is slacking on his work and Britannia High which Anna does not agree with and Lauren and Danny's relationship is getting on swimmingly [Changing Man] meanwhile BB And Jez Plot to get Danny in the competition for First Year Rep. And being so Popular, Danny gets elected [I'm the Man] and Lauren and Claudine lose. After Danny gets hand selected he gets to meet with Kimberley Walsh and Nicola Roberts from Girls Aloud after embarrasing himself in front of his class he runs out [Missing Person] he is fustrated by the ammount of work that the first year rep has to do and lashes out. Soon it is revealed that Danny is dyslexic so he finds it hard to do his work. After Anna re-assures him , Lauren comes to comfort him. Later on Danny goes on a Dyslexic Course and trys to get better at reading and writing. Episode 3 - Who Are You? In episode 3, Jez's true identity is uncovered and Danny and the gang are shocked. Soon when they go to visit Jez's house , Danny also pretends to be a buisness student for the sake of Jez's Music Education meanwhile Claudine thinks she has a cunning plan to break up Lauren and Danny Episode 4 - Fame In Episode 4 , Lola gets starstruck firstly Danny and his friends are supportive [Overnight Sensation] but when it goes to far and Lola gets head over heels with publicity and fame the gang beg her not to leave Britannia High and go down the wrong path [Get Over Yourself] Episode 5 - Go Your Own Way In episode 5 , Danny has a small part since this episode is focused around BB and his friendship with Jez but still Danny is still supportive of BB When his brother Julius gets shot. Episode 6 - Miss Independent In episode 6 , Danny has a crucial part in this episode. It's Lauren and Danny's 3 Months Annivesary and Claudine is head over heels in love with Danny so when Danny puts a card and flowers on Lauren's bed , Claudine goes to intercept the romance. Danny is tottaly baffled when 'a secret admirer' leaves a necklace in his locker and Lauren starts to get slightly angry with Claudine when a smirk appears on her face [You've Got Nothing On Me] But when Lola wants to go on a Ghost Hunt after hours the gang have to come along. [Wake the Dead] Lauren seems to be getting on better with Danny now there having fun so Claudine trys to sabatage it but Danny and Lauren are playing the same game so when Claudine sudeces Danny and trys to kiss him , she is caught soon she goes off in tears after having a go at all of her friends. Soon Danny goes to comfort Claudine and she tells him of her tearful past [Growing Pains] Danny has sympathy for her and quickly falls in love with her , at the end of the episode Lauren catches Danny and Claudine kissing. Episode 7 - Don't Stand So Close To Me In this episode , Danny had now broke up with Lauren and now dating is Dating Claudine and they are hosting a 'fork' party for their friends with them all thinking Claudine and Danny can't cook they pig out on food before the come but unfortunally a feast was preparedd by Mrs. Troy while they took the credit meanwhile Danny and Lauren spot Lola and Stefan getting intamate.[Obsession] At the end of the episode , Stefan has to go back to Australlia leaving Lola heartbroken and her friends after all are there for her [What Good Is Love?] Episode 8 - With A Little Help From My Friends In episode 8 , The end-of-year show is coming up [So High] and Lauren keeps fainting and also Danny notices that Claudine and Lauren have become close friends so he now thinks that they are 'plotting his downfall' It turns out that Lauren has Multiple sclerosis Claudine; 'Lauren might be dying!' Lauren and Danny; 'What!' Lauren; 'I'm not dying Claudine it's only a slight case of Multiple Sclerosis' When he soon finds out he is there for her strongly and trys to comfort her [Weight of the World] Next he finds himself loving both of them meanwhile Claudine is still madly and strongly in love with Danny [Do it all over again] but when she figures out that he loves to people it kind of spoils the mood. Episode 9 - Finale In episode 9 , Danny has a decision to make between Claudine or Lauren but he finally comes to a decision after Lauren opens her test results. She feels confident because she doesn't have MS so she declines his offer to be his girlfriend , Danny soon turns to his back-up plan , Claudine unfortuanlly she saw him ask Lauren so after she gave him a slap she pointed out; ''I'm no one's second banana!'' At the end of the episode Danny is now friends with everyone and everything is back in place , he's single , popular and still looking out for a girlfriend. And the episode ends in a happily ever after. =